The Crew
by Shane0330
Summary: Emmett has always been the guy who holds his friendship circle together, but when his little sister Bella gets accepted into the group everything changes. Emmett, Edward, James, and Jacob have always lived by the philosophy of no regrets, will that hold?
1. Chapter 1

The characters belong entirely to SM, copy right infringment is in no way attempted.

Chapter: 1 – Reunited

Chapter 1

Emmett's POV

I walked in to the smoky bar, smiling as I could already hear my friends causing trouble. Taking a deep breath of the polluted air, I let out the breath with a sigh; it was good to be back in town. I continued my path and walked up to the bar standing behind my three friends.

"Dude, I'm telling you, that chick was totally coming on to you. How in the hell did you miss that? She was practically fucking you with clothes on!" I listened to Jasper say in an exasperated voice.

"Jasper, how many times do I have to tell you? I pride myself on not being like you." Edward retaliated quickly.

"And what exactly is Jasper, a man whore?" I added laughing, and was suddenly attacked from all angles, getting completely tackled to the floor.

"EMMETT!" "What the hell?" "I thought you weren't coming until the morning?" Jasper, Edward, and Jacob all yelled at the same time. If it wasn't for years of hanging out with these boys; I wouldn't have caught any of it.

"Well if you fuckers would let me off the damn floor, _maybe,_ I would explain myself." I had said, and then all but threw them off of me. Edward ended up getting thrown back on to me, courtesy of Jasper, and he and I got into a nice wrestling match on the floor. Our fight ended in him flipping me off and me shoving him into a bar stool. After the four of us were done with our shenanigans, and had gotten yelled at by the bar owner, we finally settled on down on our bar stools.

"Now," I continued, "which one of you ungrateful punks is going to by your poor military friend a beer?"

*************************************************************************************

Bella's POV

I was pissed, no I was beyond pissed. I couldn't find anything to wear. Giving up I sat on my bed in a huff.

"BELLA!"

I didn't even move at the sound of my roommate's voice, I knew she was ready to go, looking gorgeous as always. We were going into Forks; my friends had called earlier and invited us to hang out at Diamond Point with them, a local bar. Well; technically they weren't my friends, they were my brother's best friends. Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Jacob had been close for as long as I could remember; and then there was James, but I wasn't in the mood to think about him right now. At any rate I was rather surprised when I received the phone call from Jacob earlier in the day. It was nice to be included into the friendship group, I finally felt like an actual part of the group instead of the annoying little sister.

"Bella," Rosalie walked into my room and I snapped my head up, shaking all the thoughts of the past from my head.

"I'm not going, I have nothing to wear. You can't make me go!" I said in an all too whiny voice. I already knew in about five minutes she would have me in the car and we would be singing some ridiculous song.

"Get your ass up and put this on." She said and handed me a t-shirt like it held all the answers to the world.

"Ugh, I hate you sometimes!" I said glaring at her while growling at the same time.

"You're the one that told me about this idea! We ARE going, we are going to have a good fricken' time, and we are going to enjoy God's gift in the form of your brother's friends. Emmett gets into town tomorrow anyway, so it makes sense to go into town and stay at your place tonight. Get dressed and be ready in five minutes." And with that, the evil person I call my best friend turned around and left.

I couldn't help the urge and stuck my tongue out at her as soon as her back was turned. Putting my head in my hands I groaned, "This is going to be a long night!"

"Bella MOVE!" Rosalie shouted from the living room.

"I'm going; don't get your panties in a wad."

*************************************************************************************

Rosalie's POV

I knew that pacing around the living room, tapping my heals against the carpet, examining my nails, and checking my watch a thousand times wouldn't make my roommate move any faster. But at the time, it occupied me. Truthfully, I was just as nervous for this night as Bella. Hanging out with the boys again was going to bring up a lot of shit, and Emmett wasn't even here yet. I finally sat down on the couch giving up on pacing, and wondered if James was going to be there tonight; he hasn't been around for almost a year. However, with Emmett coming back into town, part of me wondered if he really would crawl out of his hole and show up.

I was pleasantly surprised when Bella finally came out of her room, but then disappointed when I realized she was missing a very important element to her outfit.

"Where is your purse?" I asked shocked that she didn't have one.

"I'm not bringing one; I never do, knowing me I would lose it."

"Seriously Bella, everyone _knows_ a girl has to have her purse when she leaves the house! Have I taught you nothing?"

"Rosalie, just be happy I am out of my room and going." She all but yelled at me, and I had temporarily given up on the purse discussion…temporarily.

"Fine let's go!" I said walking out the door and jumping excitedly to the car.

*************************************************************************************

Jasper's POV – Back at the Bar

"I will." I said grinning like a Cheshire cat at my buddy. "Hey Alice, get this man a bud! He's a soldier on leave; he needs a bar, a brawl, and a brothel!"

"Um Jasper, we have already had a 'brawl' and we are in a bar…douche bag," Emmett said to me laughing the whole time.

"Shut up, Em, I just bought your ass a beer!"

"Ok, ok. Forgive me man!" Emmett said in a fake pleading voice.

"Hey Jacob, didn't you say that Bella and Rosalie were coming?" I asked wondering where my "little sister" and best friend were.

"Yeah, I just texted her, she said they are on their way," Jacob replied quickly, seeming to be in a pissy mood.

"Alright, cool, cool" I said nodding, and letting my thoughts drift again.

"WAIT? Rosalie is coming? I thought she went back to Minnesota for Christmas, why don't I know about this?" Emmett said, and started scanning the bar as if expecting them to walk in at any minute.

"Em, you're a dick!" Edward said, finally chipping in to the conversation. "You haven't seen your sister in over a year and you're concerned with her _roommate?"_

Emmett was silent for a second, seeming to be considering what Edward had said, and then smiled, "Well Rosalie's fucking hot!"

We all shook our heads at him, something things never change, but he did have a point…she was hot.

*************************************************************************************

Bella's POV --- Back with the Girls

"She wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time!"

We both sang together, trying our best to imitate Taylor Swift. Then Rosalie turned down the volume and looked towards me.

"So are you nervous?" She asked with a look of question.

"Dude, what the hell do you think? This is the first time we are all going to be together in a long time. I just don't know how to act." I said back.

"Just be you, they have no reason to suspect anything. What happened between you and Jacob was a long time ago, and he said that no one knows so just be you, the little sister that they know and love." She said trying to convince me that it would be all ok.

"Yeah you're right, what about you are you nervous to see my brother?" I asked wondering how things would pan out this time between Rosalie and Emmett.

"I donno, there was just so much tension last time, I can't hide the fact that I want him," She said smirking, probably at some dirty thought in her head.

"Well you can't hide that from me, but from him…you can. Plus he doesn't get in until tomorrow anyway, so it will be nice just to chill and have a good time."

"Yeah…I know" She said sighing.

"HEY! On the plus side, Alice is bartending tonight! We will be able to party like rockstars!" I said adding a scream to the end of it, which Rosalie joined in and turned back up the radio.

We both looked at each other and smiled after hearing the song that was on the radio.

"I gotta feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night" We sang together as we traveled on the dark road out of Seattle.

*************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

We finally pulled up to Diamond Point around 9:30; I was beginning to think that we would never arrive. Some of my nervousness had changed to excitement, but a little nervousness remained. I knew deep down I had no reason to be nervous, I had known the boys since I was 13, but when Jacob called me today so many things got resurfaced.

**** Earlier today ****

My phone rang just as I was walking in the door of my apartment; I quickly set my stuff down and answered without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said in a breathy tone.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Oh hey Jake, yeah I'm fine, I was just carrying a bunch of stuff…what's up?" I said questioning why he was calling me, normally Jake and I talked the most out of the boys but lately I hadn't heard much from him.

"I was just calling to invite you to Forks tonight; Jasper, Edward, and I were planning on going to the bar and having some drinks. We thought you and Rosalie might want to come down a night early." He said in a rather bored tone, as if he had the entire thing rehearsed beforehand.

"Oh, well that sounds like a good idea! I think we can do that. Rosalie gets off work tonight at 6 so we will get ready and then meet you guys there?" I replied back, getting excited at seeing all of them again.

"Sure sounds good." He said and then the line was filled with silence.

"So how are you and Leah doing?" I asked attempting to get some normalcy back.

"Um, ok I guess, it's been hard. Actually that's part of the reason I am calling, Leah and I got into a fight yesterday."

"About what?" I asked curious and happy that he was including me at the same time.

"You." That one word made my entire world stop spinning; I already knew what this was about. "Why did you tell her Bella?"

"Jake, what happened between me and you happened so long ago and one night Leah and I were hanging out at my house together, and everything just kind of spilled out. She told me what all happened between her and Sam, and after opening up to me about that, I felt an obligation as a friend to tell her face to face. She said she was fine with it and that it didn't matter because it was before her."

"Bella, you really messed things up, if Leah wasn't so understanding you could have ruined our relationship and our future marriage" He said in an accusing tone, his words getting louder.

"Jake, I am so sorry I never meant to cause any problems. I told her that it was just sex and it meant nothing to me or you. It was one night and that was it. No one else knows besides you, her, and me. I was stupid and 16 and you were drunk, it just happened." I said trying to get him to understand.

"Bella its fine, Leah and I worked everything out; I just wanted to know why. I still love you and we are all cool, Emmett doesn't know, and neither does Edward or Jasper, so let's just drop this. I'll see you guys around 9?" He asked, changing his tone considerably when he knew I was telling the truth.

"Yeah Jake that sounds good, and I…I really am sorry." I said with tears coming to my eyes, as the night Jake and I slept together came into my mind.

"Bella I know, but its not your fault, we both did it. Just don't bring it up again…ever. See you tonight"

"Bye Jake" He said his goodbye and hung up the phone. I just stood in my spot not moving, tears rolling down my face. I almost ruined an engagement, was the only thing that my mind screamed.

****Back to present****

"Bella?" Rosalie questioned.

"Huh…oh sorry, spacing out. I'm good!" I said putting on a fake smile.

"Well I know you're not good, but we are here so let's get going! Stop thinking about what Jake said and just have a good time! Think of this as pre-celebration to your brother returning! YAY!" She said ending with a laugh, trying to get me in the mood. It worked; for the most part. We got out of my Ford Fusion and locked the doors. Walking up the bar we could already hear the music coming from the DJ, Love Game by Lady Gaga was on and we both danced as we walked through the door.

*************************************************************************************

Edwards POV

"Hey guys, I'm going to head to the bathroom, Edward man, will you order me another beer and hold down my seat?" Emmett asked me and I simply nodded, not really hearing most of what he said. "Thanks dude" Emmett added and slapped me on the back as he walked away.

I didn't really know what my issue was; I should be having a great time. Me and my friends were all together for the first time in so long, but I still couldn't shake my mood. I blamed Tanya. I had just broken up with her a little over a week ago. My friends all ragged on me for dating her anyway, she was 5 years younger than me. Now that I thought about it, it was a tad pathetic. I was 21 when we started dating and she was 16. We had taken things in our relationship slowly; I honestly thought I would marry that girl. Recently she had admitted to me, out of guilt, that she cheated on me with her ex boyfriend. First she had said they had just made out, which I was stupid enough to forgive her for, but soon afterwards, she admitted they had sex as well. I was furious, Tanya and I hadn't even slept together after dating 8 months, and she slept with him? I was stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. Whatever, I knew I would get over it, I just knew it would take a while. Nice guys always finish last.

I stopped thinking about Tanya when I heard a loud scream; well it was more like a squeal. I looked to see where the offending noise was coming from, but was almost knocked out of my chair by a rush of black hair. Alice had literally jumped over the bar and was climbing over it, screaming the whole time. At first I thought there was some kind of emergency, when suddenly I heard more squealing joining in and looked over toward the door and saw that her, Bella, and Rosalie were jumping up and down talking ridiculously fast. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it all, the 3 had only been best friends since college had started, but you would think they had been friends since they were in diapers.

The girls finally seemed to stop gabbing as they all walked towards us. Jake, Jasper, and I all stood up to greet Bella and Rosalie properly; we had all met Rosalie a few times before. It was odd, since the girls were almost done with their first year of college, Bella and Rosalie were starting to become more of our friends rather than our annoying friends little sister and her friend.

Finally the 3 girls stopped talking and came over towards us. I couldn't help but remember Emmett's comment about Rosalie as I gave her an up-down. She was gorgeous, there was no denying that. However, I couldn't stop myself from giving Bella equal attention. Everything moved in slow motion as I started at her feet, noticing her wedge plaid shoes, moving up towards her tight BKE jeans, and finally to her simple deep purple t-shirt. I never noticed before the curves of her hips, suddenly became hyper aware of how her shirt…. "Hey Edward" I snapped my head up to meet her eyes and gave her a wide smile.

"Hey Hun, how are you?" I asked as she launched herself into my arms.

*************************************************************************************

BPOV

I couldn't help but notice how good all the guys looked, although Jake looked extremely irritated, Jasper looked extremely sexy… 'whoa' did I just think Jasper looked sexy? What the heck was wrong with me? After I was done staring at Jasper, I couldn't help but notice how good Edward looked as well, had he always been that muscular?

After hugging Edward, I moved through the boys like clockwork, feeling so happy to be home again. After Rosalie and I had hugged all of the boys I took a stool in between Jasper and Edward.

"Oh is this conveniently placed open beer for me?" I asked and without waiting for an answer picked up the glass bottle and took a large gulp. Alice quickly ran back behind the bar, to avoid getting into trouble, and Rosalie walked up behind me to inform me that she was going to pick some songs from the juke box.

So I sat and smiled back and forth at Edward as the boys started asking me random questions about school and my job. I kept chatting and turned the bar stool around to check out what was happening on the dance floor.

Rosalie was making her way back over to me and the boys, but she was apparently distracted by a rather fine specimen of a man on the other side of the bar. I laughed at her flirting with him from across the room; she was so predictable sometimes. I turned my head to sneak another glance at Edward, dang he was fine; I let my glance leave him as I noticed he was looking at me as well. A girl could only take those eyes for so long. Continuing to turn my head around the bar I noticed the men's bathroom door open and tears immediately sprung to my eyes when I saw my brother walking out.

*************************************************************************************

So what do you think? I wanted to get the first two chapters up right away. But I need to know what you guys think! So leave me some love!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm updating, I'm sorry that I suck! College started up again, and it takes me a while to balance my crazy life! I know it's not an excuse but its true! I apologize and hope some of you are still wanting to read this!

I want to thank all of you who favorite my story! I would also like to thank my one lone reviewer! I would love some more reviews guys, they really do encourage me to write faster!

Without any more delays…here it is my loves!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 3

Rosalie's POV

The music was loud and pulsing; I could feel the vibrations running through my feet as I walked back over to my friends. I choose entirely the wrong moment to look at Bella; she had tears streaming down her face. My first instinct was to run to her and demand to know what was wrong; however I took a moment to follow where her gaze was leading.

Everything in the room stopped, I could no longer hear the music, no longer feel the vibrations from the loudness, and no longer see the hoards of people around me. My feet we glued to the ground and he was all I could see, I could hear and feel my own heart; like it was going to explode out of my chest at any minute. Only one thing came to mind, I wanted him and I wanted him now. I looked at Bella for guidance, she was not helpful, simply staring at the whole seen with her mouth hanging open.

Suddenly all the air was whooshed out of my chest as I was picked up and bear hugged. Finally my sensory skills came flooding back to me all at once. I heard laughter, presumably from my ridiculous friends, the music was back, and the strong arms and smell of Emmett invaded me as he finally set me back on the ground.

I finally managed to form words and let out the lamest one, but the only one I could think of, "Hi…" I was internally slapping myself over and over in the forehead, that all I could sputter out was a 'hi.' However, Emmett didn't seem to mind, the gorgeous specimen of a man was just smiling at me, with those damn dimples and those perfect white teeth. I wanted to slap that stupid grin off his face, before shoving him into a corner and molesting him. Damn I was in trouble…this was going to be an interesting time.

*************************************************************************************

Bella's POV

I was conflicted beyond reason; part of me wanted to go beat my brother for not telling me he was going to be here, however I knew that would earn me a painful punch in the arm. On the other hand I knew Rosalie needed some rescuing, I knew she was probably beating herself up; Emmett now knew the effect he really had on her. Damn what the hell do I do?

I decided on combining both of my ideas. I walked over to my brother smacking him on the chest, "You are such a jerkface!" I said while smiling ridiculously. He just laughed and gave me an equally bone-crushing hug.

"You know you love me, so shut up," He said all while laughing and hugging me. It was true, my brother was the only person I could hate and love at the same time, well with the exception of Rosalie. I backed away from Emmett to glance at Rosalie…yup rescue mission was definitely needed. I grabbed my beer and hers, shoving hers into her hand and practically dragged her into the woman's bathroom.

Walking into the bathroom, while dragging her by the hand I shoved both of us into the handicapped stall. I quickly shut the toilet seat and pushed her down on it; setting both of our beers on the floor and kneeling in front of her.

"What the HELL was that!?" She sobbed putting her head into her hands; the tears were now unleashed. She then proceeded to mumble incoherently into her hands; sounding something like, "imma idiot, he mows evmry..thing..stpid." After that I stopped listening and waited for her to stop crying. I couldn't understand any of the words that were coming out of her mouth. "Rosalie, stop crying…its ok, really Emmett doesn't think like we do, he probably thinks you're just really surprised to see him." Yeah I was lying through my teeth, he knew now, he had all the power he wanted…he could get her naked in bed in about 3.5 minutes. Damn my brother. "Damn my brother." I said shaking my head and trying extremely hard not to laugh at the situation.

Rosalie looked up, grabbing toilet paper from the dispenser and looked at where we were. She turned her head looking the surroundings, and I'm not sure why, but burst out laughing uncontrollably. Crying and laughing at the same time, and for some unknown reason I started laughing too. I grabbed my beer and sank all the way to the floor, which was probably covered with unknown substances and handed her the other bottle. When I thought about it, it was a rather interesting sight; one girl crying sitting on the toilet, the other one sitting on the nasty bathroom floor, and both of us laughing like hyenas. Yeah, we were pathetic, and this was after not even a whole beer.

"Alright love! Wipe your face, then put it back on, and we will go back out." I said to her laughing still.

She looked around the bathroom stall, looking on the verge of tears again. "I….I…cant!" She said wailing.

Oh, my, god, who brought the drunk chick? "Why?" I asked trying not to laugh in her face.

"My purse is out there…with…HIM!" she said, proceeding to point like he was standing right next to us.

"Ohh…I see! I shall go fetch it…you…you just stay here!" I told her, moving my hands in a motion to emphasize the bathroom stall.

"Where the fuck else am I going to go!?"

"Do not take that tone with me! I will make you go out there without a face!" I said turning on my heel and leaving the bathroom stall. As I walked out the bathroom door I could have sworn I heard her mutter 'bitch' but I chose to ignore it.

*************************************************************************************

*Several Hours Later*

Edwards POV

We had all moved from the bar stools to a table, this decision had been made after Bella and Rosalie both fallen off of their barstools. So we had decided for everyone's safety chairs closer to the ground would be better for all of us. I shook my head trying to clear the fog that the alcohol was currently causing. We were all pretty drunk, however the two girls were worse than us, they had as much to drink as us, but drank it in about half the time.

"I'm telling youuu, a spider is an insect, not a buuug!" Rosalie slurred out slamming the table with her hands.

This statement caused Bella to burst out in little giggles that I found so damn cute…aww shit I just used the word cute, damn her and her adorable giggle.

Jasper took this moment to interject, "Rosey…a bug and an insect are the same thing, you sillyyy girl!" he said laughing and touching her nose with the tip of his finger.

"Stoppp it!" Rosalie replied in a gay voice swatting his hand away.

I knew this situation was ridiculous, but I couldn't help it, I feed the rabid dogs. "If a spider is an insect then what is a scorpion?" They all gobbled it up, we all looked around at each other, eyes wide and mouths open.

"Its an arachnid!" Emmett said throwing up his finger like he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Nope!" Bella practically screamed, enunciating the 'p' "an arachnid has 8 legs…a scorpion only has 6!" For emphasis I suppose she held up six fingers, much like a small child. Jasper grabbed her right hand which held up the 1 of the 6 and took it in his mouth and bit it.

"Owie! Jasper that hurt." Bella said with an adorable pout. Then Jasper did something that bothered me, he took her finger back and kissed the top of it, then that jerk put the whole thing in his mouth. I expected Bella to react negatively but that damn girl moaned! She fucking moaned…what the hell was going on? Clearly I had missed something, or needed more alcohol.

I took this time to take in my surroundings better, Rosalie and Emmett were practically fucking by this point, she was seated in his lap and they were making out fiercely. Jacob had left a while ago, something about Leah, I couldn't really remember…nor did I care. Jasper and Bella on the other hand were just staring at each other, although both of them had their hands under the table…

Damn me! How did I end up the one without a girl again? Oh yeah, I thought that we were all friends and weren't going to be sexual with each other. Well I guess alcohol does go straight to the penis and vagina.

We needed to leave, like now. I was going to throw up if I had to watch this porno any longer. "Hey guys lets go, they are gonna close up the bar soon." I said. Surprisingly the four actually looked at me, all of them consecutively nodded.

So the five of us finished off our last drinks, probably not a smart decision, and made our way out into the darkness.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked no one in particular.

I was about to answer her, but Jasper came up behind her and put his arms around her waist starting to whisper in her ear…consequently making her giggle. This was not fair! I wanted to be the one to make her giggle and wanted to be the hands on her waist, Jasper didn't deserve her.

I shook those thoughts away from my head. I had no claim over Bella, I was going to blame this entirely on the alcohol. Jasper would never do anything with Bella anyway, Emmett would murder him…slowly.

"Bella! Emmett says we are going hot tubing at your house! But I didn't bring a swimming suit! Uh OH! What will we wear Bells?" Rosalie said to Bella, slurring every word ridiculously.

Hot tubing? This night was far from over, although the idea of Bella naked and wet…Edward stop it! Pull yourself together! This was such a bad idea…it was going to be a long night.

*************************************************************************************

Alright! That's Chapter 3, some of you are probably wondering when things are going to pick up. Don't worry they will, but this first night/day is very crucial to the plot line, I really want you guys to understand all of the tensions.

Please leave me some reviews, love it? Hate it? Let me know!


End file.
